subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Omen Plot
Recruitment Drive On September 3rd both Blake Steele and Saggitarius put up a recruitment poster for their separate adventures. Saggitarius put one up for "A Prosperous Opportunity", while Blake set one up for "A Thrilling Adventure!" Poster blake.png Poster saggi.png Plot Steps in Detail September 5 - Choose Your Side This is a Channel 5 Action News special report! Centropolis billionaire and playboy philanthropist Dominic Saggitarius has generously persuaded Channel 5 News to conduct a press release on his behalf. The handsome and powerful mogul is known mainly for his presidency at the Millionaire Center and his Councilorship of Centropolis, but who can forget his great history with dragon hunting? It's known he's on the lookout for recruits to join his new expedition in the Omen Islands, and we're delighted to hear from him today. Hey, it’s me, your best friend Blake! I know that you’ve been eagerly awaiting whatever exciting adventure that I’ve got in store for you this time, and you can’t wait to get an all new, promotional Steele Excavations shovel! Hah, just kidding, I promise that there will be no digging this time. Man all that sand, I got such a rash on my-''' '''Ahem (Saggitarius interrupts), I think we’ll just end that sentence right there, thank you. This is MY press release. It is I, Saggitarius, famed dragon hunter and explorer. You have a unique opportunity to join an expedition to the Omen Islands. Please join me on the islands at your earliest convenience and we’ll see if you have what it takes to be part of Team Gold-''' (Blake interrupts) '''Or Team Blake Is Best! (Saggitarius sighs) Or Team Steele. Thank you to the wonderful Mr. Saggitarius and whoever the other guy was. Something about shovels? I'm told that signups are going to last a few days, so join both men at the Omen Islander Village (passage to which has been generously opened to those without maps for the duration of the adventure, courtesy of Mr. Saggitarius) to learn more and pick your team! This has been a Channel 5 Action News special report! After this new post, they appeared on Omen Island, where you could click on their avatars to learn more about their team. Team Steele Team Gold Visiting each team will unlock a Hidden Opponent: Dummy of Steele and Dummy of Gold. September 8 - Adventure Calls! The phone rings. When you answer, it is a comically non-specific auto-dialer system. (Salutation), you have been selected for a position on Team (Your Choice). Please report to the (Omen Islands) as soon as possible for your assignment. Congratulations on becoming a part of Team (Your Choice), I know you will be a (valuable) addition to the team dynamic. You decide to follow the robot’s instructions and report to your team leader on the Omen Islands. Day 1 - Begin the Trek 0.png|The Map 1.png|Day 1 Map 2.png|Day 2 Map 3.png|Day 3 Map map_5.png|Day 4 Map map_6.png|Day 5 Map map_7.png|Day 6 Map The Omen Island Trail took up the first half of the event. Team Gold and Team Steel both raced against each other to reach set up base camp first. Users helped their team progress by completing activities, and overcoming obstacles when they arose. Survivor Game The Survivor Game was always playable while travelling and also at base camp. This game was a simple shooter, where you have 10 bullets and have to shoot food. There is no send score button, and the total points count towards your teams total supplies when you run out of ammo. Note that you could not shoot through rocks, trees, or any other obstacle but you were able to shoot over bodies of water. Each piece of food was worth a different amount of points. Bananas were 25, hams were 50, kiwanos were 75, pineapples were 100 and turkeys were 200. Significance of this activity: The blue Energy bar next to the green 'Food' link represents the amount of food supplies (thus Energy) your team has. If your team's food stock is below 50%, the bar will deplete. If the Energy bar reaches 0, your team will be forced to take a 30 minute rest (helping the other team get ahead) survivor.png Survivorfoods.png External Links * A Properous Opportunity * A Thrilling Adventure * Plot FAQs * Plot Guide with Spoilers Category:Plots